


just count the days till you're back in this bed

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: With Patrick away at a conference, David starts to feel lonely
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 130





	just count the days till you're back in this bed

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this story long before I started writing fic, and since today marks the one year anniversary of publishing my first fic I thought it was appropriate to finally write this. 
> 
> title of story comes from fine by kacey musgraves

David slowly took a sip of his coffee as he scrolled through the news on his phone. Sitting his mug down he looked up and sighed at the empty seat across from him. It was the third day that Patrick had been away at the small business conference. He’d assured Patrick he could go by himself, someone had to watch the store. They could call each other at night and they would be presenting jointly on the fourth day, and while David would do his portion through Zoom it would almost be like they were in the same room.

Except they wouldn’t be in the same room and weren’t right now and the gnawing feeling of loneliness seemed to clamber and claw its way out of his chest.

Picking up his mug he poured the rest of his coffee down the drain, setting it down on the counter with a thud. He had an hour before the store opened, but all he really wanted to do was crawl back in bed.

\---

David leaned up against the counter. The store had been busy earlier today, but now in the late afternoon, it was quiet except for the sound of soft jazz. The ring of the bell had him lifting his head up to see Stevie walk through.

“The thriving businesswoman returns,” David said.

Stevie tilted her head as she motioned her hands down in the pantomime of a bow. “Yes, and I’ve come to grace you with my presence.”

“I’ve been saved,” he teased.

She walked over to behind the counter and gave him a quick hug. “Missed you,” she mumbled into his sweater.

David felt a pang in his chest at the admission. Their friendship didn’t always feature such vocal admissions, but with Stevie traveling, they weren’t in each other’s back pockets like they used to be. He couldn’t walk a few doors over and sit with her in the office and she didn’t just stroll into the Apothecary when she wanted a break from the motel.

“Do you want to hang out tonight? Patrick’s away at a conference, but I’d like to think my company would be enough.”

Stevie placed a finger on her chin, humming. “Go back to my apartment where I know I have no food or go to my best friend’s house where I know he has some of my favorite foods even though neither he nor his husband likes them. That’s such a hard decision,” she paused before giving a small smile. “Of course I’m going to hang out with you.”

\---

David looked at the time, his phone showing ten o’clock. Usually, at this time he and Patrick would make their way to the bedroom to get ready for bed. He would head to the bathroom first and start on his nighttime skincare routine, calmed by the sounds of Patrick puttering around in the bedroom as he opened drawers to get out his pajamas, closet opening and the thump of clothes as it hit the hamper, all the while he was applying various products onto his skin. 

Patrick would usually come in by the time David hit the eye cream, always hopping up onto the counter before swiping the container from David’s hand and applying the cream himself. He’d finish by giving David a quick kiss and hopping off the counter to start on his own nighttime skincare routine. He always enjoyed watching Patrick and his careful look of concentration as he went through the steps. He’d leave Patrick to put his own pajamas on before getting into bed.

What they did in bed varied, but David had always loved falling asleep next to Patrick, feeling his warmth or lay his hand on Patrick’s chest to feel the rise and fall of his breathing. 

Except none of this had happened the last few days because Patrick was still at the conference. Looking over at Stevie he saw her passed out on the other end of the couch, a blanket laid haphazardly over her, and a small line of drool running down her chin. He didn’t want to wake her up, but sleeping on the couch wouldn’t do her any favors.

He leaned over and shook her shoulder. “You need to wake up.”

Stevie startled awake, giving a quick snort. “The fuck was that for,” she replied, moving to rest her head on his shoulder, eyes already starting to close.

He gently shook her off his shoulder. “I thought you might want to sleep on something that is actually intended for long term sleeping. Sorry for caring about your back.”

“Fine.” She got up from the couch and headed toward the bathroom.

David got up and walked to the bedroom and pulled out one of his sleep shirts. He changed into his own pajamas. Grabbing the shirt he walked to the guest room, sat down on the bed, and waited for Stevie. 

When she came into the room he held the shirt out to her. She took it from his hands and turned around, dropping the shirt on the ground before taking her own shirt off and putting his sleep shirt on. Her bra and jeans soon joined her shirt on the floor. 

Turning around she gave David a look. “Is there a reason you’re still sitting on my bed?”

David squirmed. He didn’t particularly want to admit to Stevie what was up, but he also knew if he didn’t she’d get it out of him anyway. “Technically it isn’t your bed,” he paused, “I thought maybe we could sleep together? You know like a sleepover,” he finished lamely. Stevie raised an eyebrow and he knew that she saw through him.

“It’s because you miss Patrick isn’t it?” She moved so she was on the bed, the duvet  _ thwomped _ as she sat down.

“No,” he started as he played with his rings. “I just miss you.”

“I know that, but that doesn’t mean we have to sleep in the same room. I’ve slept by myself in the guest room plenty of times and you’ve never offered before.”

“Maybe, it’s different this time.” He started to feel tightness in his chest and he really wished that Stevie would just drop it.

She nodded. “Yeah, because Patrick is gone.”

“Can we stop talking about Patrick and just go to sleep?” He could hear his voice rising and if given the choice he wanted to bury his face in the pillows so he could sleep and forget about all of this. Unfortunately, Stevie seemed to have other plans.

Her arms wrapped around him and he felt her cheek pressed to his chest. “Hey, I didn’t mean to make you upset. You know it’s a perfectly reasonable reaction to miss your husband, right?”

David huffed. “I shouldn’t be though, it’s only five days and we call every night. Plus, I only have two days to go.”

Stevie started gently rubbing her thumb over his left knee. He focused on it, taking deep breaths and trying to will the feeling in his chest to go away.

“Just because you call every night doesn’t mean you still won’t miss him. Besides, this was what the first time you’ve been properly alone? It’s at least been a while. Your parents and Alexis don’t live here anymore, I was traveling. You couldn’t turn to the people you usually do or at least visit them like you used to.” She turned to look at him. “I’m assuming you haven’t called Patrick tonight. I don’t remember you doing that.”

He shook his head. With all the thoughts he’d been thinking he forgot about calling. Stevie got up and walked over to her pile of clothes on the floor, reaching into her jeans and pulling out her phone. “Let’s call him.” 

David listened to the sound of the phone ringing, the sound louder since it was on speakerphone. Soon the voice of his husband filled the room. “Uh, hi Stevie.”

“Hi Patrick,” Stevie replied as she walked back over to the bed. “I’m at your house and your husband as something to say.” She angled the phone toward him and gave a pointed look.

He glared back at her, some warning would have been appreciated. “Hi, Patrick,” he started softly. 

Patrick softly laughed, “Hi, David.”

“So, um, it’s been brought to my attention that I might miss you and that it’s perfectly fine to do so.”

Patrick didn’t reply to start with and David wondered if the call had dropped. “I’ll let you in on a little secret David, I miss you too.” Another pause. “Actually, I uh, wasn’t going to tell you this until I got back, but uh,” he dropped his voice to a whisper, “but I might have brought something with me because I had a feeling I might miss you.”

“Are you whispering because it’s a dildo?” Stevie snorted and David blindly threw a pillow at her. “Because if it is you should have told me because we could have been having different phone calls.”

Patrick sputtered. “It’s not! And if it was I wouldn’t tell you that with Stevie in the room. It’s, uh — I brought one of your sweaters.”

David’s heart clenched at the admission, a warm, happy feeling curling up inside. “Uh, which one?”

“The love me tender sweatshirt.”

David closed his eyes. When they’re at the house Patrick had gotten into the habit of wearing one of David’s sweaters if it was a particularly cold day or if he was feeling sad. This specific sweatshirt was one he wore most often. He felt a small smile grow on his face. “Are you wearing it right now?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Patrick teased.

“Send me a picture?”

“Not to my phone!” Stevie shouted behind him.

Patrick laughed. “I promise to send the photo to David and only him. We should probably hang up. Don’t forget we have that joint presentation tomorrow.”

“I couldn’t. I’ve looked at the notecards you made I don’t know how many times. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Patrick replied softly. 

With a chorus of byes, David ended the call.

Stevie turned toward him. “Feel better?”

“Yeah, thanks.” He moved to the other side of the bed, patting the area until he found his phone buried under the duvet.

“Are you still going to sleep with me?”

“I’m emotionally drained now, there’s no way I’m moving.”

Stevie slipped under the covers. “Fine, just don’t kick me.”

He took his engagement rings off and set them down on the nightstand. Slipping under the covers he unlocked his phone and went to this text thread with Patrick. There he saw that Patrick had followed through and sent him a photo. 

He only had a lamp on causing some shadows to cover his face. What he could see was a small smile on Patrick’s face, hair slightly mussed by the pillows. He could make out the ‘love me’ from the sweatshirt, whose sleeves were all bunched. This was in part because of the angle he had taken the selfie from, but also because the sweatshirt sleeves were naturally long on him. David couldn’t help but grin as he texted back a reply.

_ Very cute. I can’t wait until you get back _

**Me too. I vote from now on we go to conferences together**

_ Love you  _

**Love you too**

David locked his phone and placed it on the nightstand. He turned around until he was facing Stevie, shifting until he felt comfy. “Good night,” he whispered.

“Night,” her quiet voice returned.

As he closed his eyes he thought about all the things he would do when Patrick returned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat I'm [hullomoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
